In search of the strawberry cake
by xxXERXESxxBREAKxx
Summary: L, matt, mello and near go out to town shopping when suddenly L sees a cake in a bakery shop!


In search of the strawberry cake

It was a hot and busy morning, L decided to take his fellow wammies mello, near, and matt out. They we're bored back at wammies house. Mello was complaining about there being nothing on television worthy to watch, matt was well…. being matt playing his video games. And near wanted to go to a toy store to get a new transformers action figure. So L decided to take them out for a bit. They had already stopped at a few stores since they left.

" Gah! We need to find more clothing stores!! I'm not gonna tolerate having but a few pare of damned pants!!" The blonde, mello exclaimed making hand gestures and stomped on the ground like an angry little girl demanding for something expensive as he complained about his pants. Matt was playing his game boy the entire time but paused it to look up at mello stuffing his electronic handheld into his pocket in exchange for a pack of cigarettes taking one out placing it in the grasp of his lips taking out his lighter and lighting his cigarette blowing a puff of smoke at the blonde. He would jump back in discuss and the brunette would laugh.

" Mello trust us, you have ENOUGH tight black pants as is…besides, they make you look gay." He would laugh as he scanned him up and down. Mello would ball his fist about to punch the smoking gamer. "You always seem to piss me off!!" As he threw his punch near had happened to catch his fist.

"Now, now you two don't ruin our trip by arguing and fighting…." The young child would smile at the two of them. Matt would return a smile, but mello wouldn't he narrowed his eyes at the boy and quickly turned his head away.

"Oh so says the voice of reason!!…You sicken me." As the three would turn their heads to face the direction of L, He would be standing in the front of a bakery staring at a huge cake with white and pink icing, at the edges were tiny strawberries while in the center was a very large sized one. His eyes were wide open; his jaw dropped and a bit of saliva had escaped his mouth. He slid his thumb across his lip to wipe away the saliva.

The other three would stand behind him to see what he was so mesmerized about. When they saw they cake they all sighed loudly shaking their heads in shame.

"Gluttony, one of the deadliest sins…and Ryuuzaki is committing it with sweets…" Spoke mello taking out a chocolate bar; unwrapping it and taking a bite from it sighing. Matt would laugh, as the black haired man would walk into the store. They watched as he went up to the counter and saw him point to the cake at the window talking to the man behind the counter. The old man would frown and shake his head and took out a closing sign. L or Ryuuzaki would lower his head and exit the bakery slouched over. As he walked up to the other three he would stop and was about to fall forward, but matt had caught him and helped him stand up.

" Sorry Ryuuzaki-kun. Maybe next time-"

" No next time…. NOW!!"

He would grab him by the collar of his jacket and then he swung his hand towards mello but he tried ducking; as he did so L would grab him by his hair and he whimpered.

"RYUUZAKI GOD DAMMIT LET THE FUCK GO NOW YOU SWEET TOOTHED BASTARD!!" He would swing his arms around and kick; kicking people in the process as L dragged him. Near would walk behind them playing with his new transformers figure. Matt would play his game boy as the sweet-toothed man dragged him and his chocolate eating blonde friend was being dragged as well. He gave up on fighting him and was pouting as he was dragged. A few hours passed as they traveled to different stores and restaurants; pretty much anything that sold cakes…. but didn't succeed. They would finally lean against the window of the first place they started at. L would hug his knees to him burying his face into them. Mello would be sprawled all over the ground with a chocolate wrapper covering his eyes. Matt was playing his game…. as usual, and near was still playing with his action figure pretending it was flying around.

" Like I said Ryuuzaki, we'll try next time. Ok?" Matt would pat his depressed friend lightly on the head. He slowly lifted his head to look up at him. The brunette would adjust his goggles smiling. Suddenly the door to the bakery would open. The same old man from behind the counter would come out with a small box. Looking down to L and smiling.

" Here young man, take this." He handed him the small box, locked the door and waved to him as he walked away. Ryuuzaki would watch him leave then slowly open the box to see a small white icing cake with a large strawberry on top of it. He gasped and smiled as he would pick the strawberry of the cake and start to eat it. Mello, matt and near watched him as he would slowly eat his cake savoring the taste of it and chuckled as they all got up and walked back to wammies house.


End file.
